


Peaky Blinders Headcanon's

by twistedrunes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Slurs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 13,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Various prompted headcanon's / short fics/drabbles from reader prompts.





	1. Lingerie Preferences - Multi character

_Opinions...what kind of lingerie do you think the_ Peakys _(and Alfie, of course) would prefer? (Modern styles included)x_

**Tommy:**  Silk - he loves the way it moves over skin, making you shiver before he ever actually makes contact with skin. A long nightgown, that he can slide up your legs and over your body. Silk panties that he can use to tease you are a must. 

**Arthur:**  He’s a simple man a baby doll and french knickers in black and red lace. 

**John:**  He doesn’t want anything to slow him down. A thong or nothing with a bustier, anything that shows off the boobs. 

**Michael:** Expensive. Doesn’t really care what as long as it’s pretty and cost a lot. He’d buy a wide range of pieces, in different colours, fabrics and styles. He particularly likes bodysuits. 

**Alfie** : He likes to ‘unwrap’ things. So a beautiful silk robe, in a colour, becoming the person’s complexion. Under that a slip. Under that, a corset (he also likes boobs) boy shorts in silk and lace, garter belt, silk stockings. 


	2. Reactions to SO flirting or being flirted with - Multi Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you do a H/C of the peakys reactions to y/n playfully flirting(or being flirted with)another brother or an outsider please? Thank you!

## Being flirted with:

Let’s be honest anyone dating these lot would probably be able to send people on their way fairly quickly. Well before the boys felt any need to get involved. 

 **Arthur:**  Has zero tolerance for anyone flirting with you. He used to just flog any man who came near you. But after you complained, pointing out that apart from anything else you kept getting blood on your dresses, he will now yell at them to fuck off, and then flog them if they don’t move fast enough. 

 **Tommy:**  Look, to be honest pretty much everyone would know you were Tommy’s and so no one would come near you. Like you could clear a room of men just by stepping into it. But if there happens to be someone who’s been living under a rock who tries to talk to you, he will just come and lay claim to you, taking your elbow and leading you away. He wouldn’t even acknowledge your suitor. He would just remove you. Keeping you at his side, a subtle hand you on your back or arm, holding you hand nothing overt.

 **John:**  Would think it was hilarious, and as long as you weren’t giving him the ‘come help me’ signal the two of you had worked out he would leave you be. He knows you’re his. But if someone was inappropriate with you and made you uncomfortable they would be shown the error of your ways. 

 **Finn:** In all honesty, you are rarely alone long enough for anyone to flirt with you. Finn’s always there, arm around your shoulders or waist, fiddling your hair around his fingers, hand on your knee you know the drill. But again like John, he won’t tolerate anyone harassing you, but unlike his brothers, he’d rather talk it out rather than becoming violent. But he would if he needed to.

 **Michael:**  He’d just come over and start talking to you something along the lines of “Hello darling,” then he’d kiss you, not just a peck either like fully tongue down the throat and if whoever had been flirting with you was still there he’d just put himself between the two of you and carry on your conversation.  Isaiah would have his back in case anyone couldn’t take a hint. 

## You flirting

 **Arthur:** Look Arthur’s idea of what constitutes as flirting is pretty much you talking to any other man. But he’s working on it and getting better but it still drives him near insane. So you pretty much avoid unnecessary contact when you can. But you still enjoying riling him up by bantering with his brothers, especially John, cause John loves stirring Arthur up too. But not Tommy, Arthur’s a bit sensitive about ‘losing’ to Tommy so no. 

 **Tommy:**  It just irritates him. He says nothing, but you can tell he’s getting annoyed because of the arched eyebrows and the muscle in his jaw twitching. He can generally cope for only so long before he takes you off somewhere and kissing you, demanding to know who exactly it is you think you’re with. Look let’s be honest making Tommy irritated and jealous leads to AMAZING sex later so, maybe sometimes you do it on purpose. 

 **John:**  He knows you’re flirty, he loves it, it’s the reason you got together. Each trying to out flirt the other. He enjoys watching you banter with people. He’s pretty comfortable in himself so he knows your coming home with him. Plus he kinda gets off on watching you turn someone on and then just leaving with him.

 **Finn:**  He doesn’t mind, he likes that you get along with his brothers, Michael and Isaiah and the two of you make fun of them later. He impersonates them all and has you in stitches. 

 **Michael:**  Loves that other men find you attractive. He likes pretty expensive things after all. You know it turns him and so you do it a lot. Initially, the other boys would step in on his behalf, defending your honour. Then they took Michael aside and tried to have a quiet word, telling him he needed to get you to behave or find someone else. At which Isaiah nearly died laughing, quickly pointing out it was foreplay. Michael nearly died of embarrassment and of course, then all the boys flirted with you mercilessly. 

 


	3. Favourite books - Multi character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sorry if this isnt original ( i haven’t read every headcanon on this site but i’ve never come across one like this) but could you do hc to what book or story the peaky boys would tell/read you when you’re in bed together? thank you!

**Arthur:** _Moby Dick_ (A story about a madman’s obsessive quest for vengeance and what happens to the hapless men under his charge) ****

 **Tommy:** _The Count of Monte Cristo_ (A rise to power, with lots of vengeance thrown in)

 **John:** _Game of Thrones_ (Violence, sex, betrayal)

 **Finn:** _Spider-Man_ (An orphan raised by his Aunt who protects his neighbourhood)

 **Michael:** _H_ _arry Potter_ (A child who loses his family, has a boring humdrum life, but finds out he belongs somewhere else filled with adventure and danger)

 **Ada:** _The Handmaid’s Tale_ (subjugation, misogyny and patriarchal society and how women gain independence)

 **Alfie:** _Lord of the Rings_ (A long rambling story with lots of different languages and unlikely heroes, written by a linguist)

 **Linda:** _The Chronicles of Narnia_ (Christian allegory)


	4. What if, WWI never happened? Multi Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi, totally love your headcanons, if you are not done with it can I please a request one about the Peaky blinders if the war didn’t happen ???

If not for the war, I’m not sure our favourite dysfunctional family would have been the same.

  * The war allowed Tommy to make a name for himself as a leader, being made Sergeant Major, outranking his brothers and as a hero, tough and brave the reputation followed him home. 


  * Had they not gone to war, Arthur would have been considered the head of the family by default.


  * Arthur, without his brother’s ambition and strategic mind, would never have grown the family business. 


  * Arthur, Tommy and John all received excellent training in munitions - handy knowledge in a gang. 


  * Tommy would never have gained the skills he did as a tunneller. 


  * That crate of guns that started it all - never existed.


  * After the war, England was (a bit) more egalitarian. 


  * A Romani family trying to do deals with Russian royalty - I don’t think so. 


  * A Romani, working-class boy running for parliament - not on your life. 


  * Polly, without the business to run, would have drunk herself into an early grave.


  * Michael would still be Henry.


  * The war with its massive loss of life severely affected other well-established gangs. 


  * So when the war was over, these gangs were weakened or even wiped out allowing the Blinders to grow with less opposition. 


  * John - in prison for illegal bookmaking


  * Arthur - dead in an illegal bare-knuckle fight


  * Finn working in Charlie’s yard mucking out the horses


  * Tommy, mentally more stable but with frustrated ambitions is engaged in petty crime. Never even registering as a blip on the police radar - no Grace. 


  * In short without the war, there would have been no Peaky Fookin’ Blinders. 




	5. What happens on your birthday - multi character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hc request for what they do on your birthday? peaky boys, Michael, Isaiah and Alfie included, please!

**Arthur:** His heart is in the right place, but he’s never been good with dates. So he will most likely forget. Only to remember at some point during the day when someone asks something about what the two of you are doing to celebrate. Cue, frantic shopping and flower purchasing. Followed by a mad dash home to hug and kiss and say sorry and probably dinner out.  ****

 **Tommy:**  In the morning he’d already be gone for work. But there would be a card on your bedside. Something simple written inside -  _Happy Birthday, Love Tommy_. On the kitchen table, there would be packages from expensive stores, new negligee and a new dress along with a card that simply said:  _Be ready at 8_. Sure enough at eight o’clock, he’d be on your doorstep. Temporary struck dumb by the vision in front of him. He’d jokingly suggest you skip dinner. But would take you to the most expensive restaurant in town and then take you home and dance with you in the loungeroom. Before finally taking you upstairs where he would joke that it felt like his birthday as he ‘unwrapped’ you. 

 **John:** A night out on the town with all of your friends. A trip to the pub for dinner and drinks. Lots of laughing and kidding about. He would get you a piece of jewellery and make some comment about it not being nearly as beautiful as you. He’d tease you about how old you were getting, even if you were younger than him. Talk about having to trade you in for the latest model. Lots and lots of kisses and cuddles. 

 **Finn:** Would be on your doorstep at 7am, picnic basket and a bunch of your favourite flowers in hand. After a kiss, he would advise that he was taking you on a picnic and that he had organised for you to have the day off. He’d wait patiently while you got ready before taking you out to the car and driving you into the country, taking you to a perfect spot on the river, private and secluded. Where he would unpack the basket filled with your favourite foods and drinks. After you’d finished eating he’d sing you happy birthday at the top of his lungs. Finally, when you got home he would present you with the hair slides, or book or whatever he’d noticed you looking at in the shops, but never told anyone about.  ****

 **Michael:** A piece of jewellery, simple and elegant and bespoke. He designed it himself, it’s the very thing you never knew you wanted. It’s perfect and you don’t want another thing. But he’s a little unsure of himself so he would follow Tommy’s lead and take you to a fancy restaurant, somewhere nice and secluded at the back. 

 **Alfie:** You’d wake to Alfie watching you. “How is it the older you get the more beautiful you become? Right, cause I just seem to get uglier the older I get. Must be some kind of witchcraft.” 

You’d roll your eyes, “Yes, Alfie, I’m a witch. I syphon your vitality while you sleep.” 

Alfie would grin “Well it won’t be long before I am an actual ogre.” Then he’d scratch his beard nodding to himself in that way he does. “But, it’s a price I’ll willing to pay.” 

Then you would get breakfast in bed. The most ridiculous bunch of flowers would be delivered to your work. Like they would cover your desk. Then you’d have a nice quiet night at home, a bottle of wine, something nice to eat. 

 **Isaiah:** He’s a fairly traditional guy. A trip to the pictures, dinner, dancing. He’d buy you exactly what you’d been hinting at. It might not be the most original or expensive birthday but you’d have no doubt of his love for you.


	6. Shelby boys protecting their youngest sister (oc) - multi character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: heya! this wasn't on your prompt list for the hc so if you don't want to do them then I completely understand, but could you possibly do how the Shelby's protect their younger sister ( younger than Finn) and kinda based off that? thank you!!

  * So she’s not actually their full sister. 


  * Their mum didn’t take Arthur senior back after Finn. But found an equally unsuitable man who left as soon as he found out she was pregnant. 


  * The others are all much older than her. 


  * The three eldest boys all have a more fatherly relationship with her. 


  * Arthur thinks about the practical day to day stuff. Is she going to school? Does she have shoes to wear? Got enough to eat? etc. 


  * Tommy makes sure there is money to pay for it all.


  * John teaches her how to look after herself - Arthur and Tommy are sooo pissed when he teaches her how to shoot. 


  * All three brothers will kill any man coming anywhere near her. Like she will have to leave the country to get a date. 


  * Ada is so excited to have a little sister. She is more a friend than a protector 


  * Ada makes sure the boys get her nice things too. Like she needs more than one dress. 


  * Oh, and Ada yells at the older brothers for hassling the boys. 


  * Finn on the other hand actually does all the legwork. He takes her to school. He buys her shoes. He fixes her dinner. Tucks her into bed at night. 




	7. Shelby boys reactions to sister coming out - Multi character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heyy, sorry if this is odd but could you do headcanons about being a Shelby sister and coming out to the family as a lesbian?? i love u!

_Hi! Don’t apologise - there is nothing odd about being a lesbian._

_(SS = Shelby Sister)_

**John:**

J: “Yeah, but are you SURE? Have you ever even been with a man?”

SS: “Yes I’m sure. No, I’ve never been with a man, the thought makes me queasy”

J: “Then how to do you KNOW?”

SS: “How do you know you’re not gay John? Ever been with a man to be sure?”

J: “Right.”

Later John would also have ‘Questions’

**Finn:**

“Do you have a girlfriend? Is she pretty? Is she nice? When can we meet her?”

**Polly & Ada:**

P: “Lucky you.” 

Ad: *nods in agreement*

P: “Tea love?”

**Arthur:**

Ar: “Well the Bible says,”

P: *hit’s Arthur up the back of the head with a Bible* “The Bible is a whole lot more specific about a whole lot of things you do Arthur, by choice, shall we make a list?”

Ar: “Right.”

**Tommy:**

T: “Hmmm. Do you know anyone in the women’s rights movement? I need you to go and get some information for me.”

**All:**

\- Any woman rejecting any of the brothers in given SS’s phone number and a sly wink. 

\- Anyone calling SS a dyke or any other derogatory term will regret it. 

\- The Shelby’s open a gay nightclub - so SS is safe and can meet nice people. 


	8. Trip to the museum - multi character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Peaky's and co go to the museum.

**Arthur:** Grumbles on the way there but head’s immediately to the “flora” exhibits - sounding out the taxonomic names of his favourite plants

 **Tommy:**  “The life and times of Alfonse Capone.” - takes notes.

 **John:** DINOSAURS!!!! - with all the kids. 

 **Finn:** ‘Meh.” makes eyes at the cute, nerdy girl at the ticket desk. Pretends to read a book in the shop, it’s a prop. It’s upsidedown. 

 **Linda:** The world was made in seven days and is 6,000 years old. FAKE NEWS! 

 **Esme:**  Doesn’t get to see anything she wants, too busy keeping the kids and John off the exhibits.

 **Polly, Ada & Jessie:** "Feminism and the Suffragette movement.”

 **Michael:**  "Louis Vitton” a retrospective. 

 **Alfie:** Has a long and detailed discussion with an academic about dung beetles. 


	9. Favourite Foods - multi character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peaky's and co. favourite foods.

**Arthur:** Venison (Stag) with potatoes roasted in the coals. Must be eaten in the woods, like when he was a boy. Only now he adds whiskey.

 **Tommy:**  “Ugh” eating is such a chore. Ice chips. 

 **John:** cheeky Nando’s with the boys or MacDonalds with the kids (don’t tell Mum)

 **Finn:** Boiled sweets - peppermint is his fav

 **Linda:** Family roast - with all the trimmings on Sunday after church 

 **Esme:**  Hedgehog Stew with peas and carrots - preferably eaten outside around a campfire.

 **Polly:**  Lemon Citron Tart and an espresso shot

 **Michael:**  Boudin of monkfish and scallop, grilled leek, with buerre blanc

 **Alfie:** Well it’s bread innit, mate.

 **Ada:** Despite her communist leanings her time in New York taught her to appreciate the finer things - Caviar and Champagne anyone? 


	10. Polly Gray headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just random thoughts about Polly

  * She likes staying up to date with the fashion trends. As someone who grew up without much and always with hand-me-downs and even hand-me-hand-me-hand-me downs. She loves to buy new clothes, enjoying the feeling of being the first to wear something.


  * She’d love to travel and see the world. It’s in her blood really.


  * There are days when she misses travelling, the smell of the forest, the quiet, the simplicity.


  * Until Aberama Gold she was starting to think she was cursed when it came to men. But they are a good match. Mostly in that he’s happy to let them have their fun and then leave her be. A kind of “Roasted hare and chill” if you like.


  * Polly will never ‘belong’ to someone again.


  * She seriously questions her nephews' choice in wives or even sexual partners. Her niece's too come to think of it. 


  * She hopes Michael doesn’t take after them. She would love a daughter-in-law she could love and be close too.


  * She loves her nephew’s children considering herself a surrogate Grandmother but can’t wait to be a ‘real Grandma’ soon.


  * She was heartbroken losing John, it felt like losing her own children again, only this time with no hope of getting him back.


  * She knows Tommy will never forgive Michael and let him come home. But it won’t stop her from trying to change his mind.


  * She was heartbroken to lose Michael again. Because she knows that “this” will never be over and she fears she will never see Michael again. But at least he’s alive.




	11. Tommy's reaction to reader fainting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: EEEEE I saw that your headcanons were open and actually SQUEALED since I adore your work so much! May I request a headcanon where you faint and Tommy reacts (or doesn’t know how to react ahah) 💟💟such love for u x

Tommy looked down at the crumpled figure on the floor in front of him. Eyebrows furrowed. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on. The two of you had been talking about the numbers and then you’d kind of sunk to the floor. You’d fainted he realised. It wasn’t at all what he had suspected. No dramatic swoon with the back of your hand pressed to your brow, you had just slowly folded up and now were a puddle on his floor at his feet.

Your indistinct mumble snaps him out of his shock. Stepping over you he opens the door to his office and yells “Polly!” 


	12. Intimacy with Tommy (inc NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hc about sex being really intimate w Tommy rather than ‘disposable woman’ type of sex? Xx

\- So early on when Tommy’s with someone, it’s his personal mission to work out all the things they like/ turns them on. So he questions all the time. is this good? do you like this? what about this? is that better? 

\- He enjoys the journey of discovery, taking his time. He uses all his senses to explore you. 

\- Tommy talks a lot during sex. Telling how good you feel to him. How much he loves you. How much he enjoys being with you. How that thing you’re doing right now is driving him wild.  

\- Tommy is a foreplay master like he will spend all day on it. Little touches, kisses on the back of your neck in that exact spot he knows makes you weak. Whispering in your ear how much he wants you, what he’ll be doing to you later.  

\- I mean he’s still totally up for a quickie but will make sure to follow up later with something slower and more meaningful. 

\- Tommy loves morning sex. Because waking up with his special someone tucked up against him is heaven. Plus its light so he can watch you. Looking for the little signs of pleasure. 

\- His fav positions are any that allow him to see your face. He is totally infatuated with all your little micro-expressions. He’s not limited to those but they are his favs. 

\- He is a total cuddler afterwards. Showering you with kisses. He loves falling asleep wrapped around you. 


	13. What Tommy finds attractive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What do you think Tommy would find attractive in his love(looks wise but also personality)?

  * He doesn’t really have a particular type (have you seen the differences in the women he’s slept with?)


  * Darker eyes – maybe it’s because of everyone’s obsession with his own but he prefers darker eyes.


  * There’s just something about a woman’s neck. Hair pinned up with loose strands caressing their neck will make him want to do the same.


  * He likes a nice smile and kind eyes.


  * A good sense of humour. Able to hold their own with his brothers.


  * Smart, he needs someone to bounce ideas off.


  * He would be turned off by someone who he deemed excessively money hungry. Mostly due to his fear that they are only with him for the money or reputation.


  * He needs someone who will be a good mother to Charlie and is keen to have other children. 
  * How well they interact with Charlie will be important to him. Nothing fake, just pretending to like him. He would need to see a genuine interest. 


  * Someone gentle and affectionate.


  * But they’d still need to be tough, it’s a stressful life they lead.


  * While he would like someone who worries about him, nagging would be a turnoff.


  * Loyalty to him first and family second.


  * Above all, he looks for kindness. He hopes that their kindness will help balance out his own mercilessness.




	14. The Fuckboy and falling in love again - Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Right so Tommy is a fuckboy after Grace dies and he doesn't really settle down after Grace. Headcanons for Tommy falling in love again after Grace and settling down?

THE FUCKBOY

\- Does not want any attachment. He really can’t be bothered anything much more than “Hello, let’s fuck.” His reputation and pretty face mean that he really doesn’t need to put much work into pulling a girl. On the days when he can’t even be bothered with that, he’s just as happy to get a prostitute. 

\- After the drama with Tatiana, no-one comes to the house. He has a unit he rents. The women go there fuck and leave. The unit is beautifully furnished, but the furniture is never used for it’s intended purpose, it’s just an alternative surface for fucking. There is no personalisation - no photo’s, no art.

\- Despite the units opulent appearance it’s designed to be as uncomfortable as possible. There is liquor and two glasses and that’s it. Don’t think you’re getting a cuppa. Once you’ve finished fucking you’re out. Tommy doesn’t stay either. 

\- However, his coldness and detachment doesn’t mean he’s a bad lover. He makes sure the women he’s with have multiple orgasms. But he doesn’t do it for your pleasure, it’s for his ego - he needs to have that power.

\- He feels like he’s cheating on Grace every time.

FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN

\- He is not looking for love. In fact, he’s actively avoiding it. So when he first gets a flutter in his stomach around someone he’s interested in, he puts it down to indigestion or something.  

\- But he finds himself being drawn back to places where he would see her again and again. But he doesn’t speak to her. 

\- Once he had finally acknowledged her existence exchanges between them would be extremely formal.

\- So she would need to be the one to initiate conversation. He’d like that she made the effort and remembered things that he said or liked.

\- He’d nearly sit on his hands to stop his impulse to touch her. 

\- He’d ‘run into’ her one day when she was out for a walk or something in the country, making sure no one was around. He’d ‘accidently’ do this a few times. Each time he would have long conversations with himself about the fact he was putting her in danger by being with him and being connected with him could get her hurt. But he just can’t stop himself. 

\- He’d send boys to watch her, she’d be watched all the time. 

\- Once he finally got around to asking her on a date he comes up with the most elaborate scheme ever to ensure no one saw them together. She would be picked up in one car, get dropped off at one place, have to walk through the building to the back and get into another car, only to repeat the process until she FINALLY arrived. 

\- It would take months before he took her anywhere public and then PDA’s would not occur and it would kill him because he would want to scream to the whole world about the beautiful, amazing woman he was with. But it’s just not safe. 

\- When they were alone he’d always want to be touching her. He’d lie awake at night and watch her breathing just to reassure himself that she was. 


	15. Tommy dates a Romani girl who's an accurate tea leaf and palm reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oooh okay so hc for Tommy dating a gypsy girl who’s a really accurate palm and tea leaf reader xxx thanks flower

* So when they first met he would have only let her read his palm as part of his seduction technique. He wouldn’t have listened to a word.

* Tommy would just enjoy the feel of her fingers tracing light patterns on his palm 

* Polly would totally love the girl.

* She and Esme would be Besties

* The three of them would go on little picnics in the forest 

* Linda would be more put out than normal about the antics of the Shelby ladies

* At first Tommy wouldn’t drink tea around her. In fact, tea wouldn’t even be an option for anyone - he’s actually really superstitious and thinks it would be tempting fate. 

* After a while he’d kinda half listen to what’s she’s telling him. Mostly to humour her so she’d sleep with him.

* But one day, she says something and it happens EXACTLY how she says.

* So Tommy would start asking her to do readings for him - but never when anyone else was around, she wouldn’t be able to tell anyone. 

* Then as she proves herself more and more he wouldn’t make a move without asking her first. 


	16. Pregnancy head-canon's - Tommy

  * When Tommy first finds out you’re pregnant the surprise causes him to be a bit of a dick



> _“Is it mine?”_   
>  _“Of course it’s fucking yours!”_

  * Which causes you to go off in a huff to Pol’s, she already knows of course. When Tommy finally turns up to apologise with a fist full of flowers Pol clips him over the ear and calls him an idiot.


  * He immediately starts dealing with the practical things, a nursery, a cot, nappies etc. But he’d be a bit standoffish about it all otherwise. It would stress you out,



> _“Do you want this baby Thomas?”_   
>  _“Of course I do.”_   
>  _“But you don’t seem very excited.”_   
>  _“I just spent three hundred pound on the fucking nursery, of course I’m fucking excited.”_

  * He’d look after you when you had morning sickness and it would kill him to see you feeling so wretched. He’d hold your hair while you were sick and bring you crackers and soda water. He’d feel bad that you were sick ‘because of him.’ But he wouldn’t actually say anything.


  * Sex during pregnancy brings out a gentler side of Tommy, one you haven’t seen in the bedroom before. He loves how horny you are in the early stages, slightly amazed at how demanding you’d become. Not that he minded at all of course. But the evening where you had physically dragged him up the stairs stripping his clothes off on the way was a side of you he hadn’t seen before. After a week of you seemingly demanding sex every moment of the day, he goes to work. John sees him and the weary look in his eye  _“Enjoy it while it lasts brother. She’ll be wanting your balls off in no time.”_


  * You notice a change in him the first time he feels the baby kick. A look of awe on his face as the idea of a baby becomes suddenly real to him. From then on he loves touching your stomach. Feeling the baby moving around.


  * One night you bring up the subject of names. Tommy has one answer, _“We’re not calling it Arthur if it’s a boy.”_ Other than that he really doesn’t seem to have an opinion. So you keep a list and decide to wait until the baby’s born to bring it up again.


  * Tommy very much thinks of pregnancy as women’s business, so leaves it up to you. He waits outside while you’re giving birth. Pacing up and down the hall chain-smoking and only stopping to pour more whiskey.  


  * Tommy is nervous holding his baby for the first time, but can’t take his eyes off them. He kisses their little forehead and then joins you on the bed, handing you the baby before wrapping his arms around you. He thinks he might be the happiest he’s been in his life.




	17. New Father Head-canon's - Tommy

  * Tommy was quite nervous about becoming a dad because his own dad was so shit and didn’t want to repeat the sins of his father so to speak. 


  * He was really worried about holding his baby at first. He took the baby when they were first born from the midwife, took the two steps to you in the bed and handed them to you. It was weeks before he tried again. 


  * Because it took you a while to notice that he wouldn’t hold them. See he wasn’t home that often, and when he was it seemed to be time to feed the baby, bath them or put them to bed. So you or the nanny had them most of the time. 


  * But it wasn’t that he didn’t love the baby. God, he loved them so much he thought his heart might actually explode. Whenever he was home he would be with them. Giving his finger for them to hold while they were feeding. Gently washing them while you held them in the bath. Patting their bottom to help them to sleep. You loved watching the soft look in his eye as he interacted with them.


  * It was just he was so scared of hurting them. He’d seen so much death at his hands. 


  * But one night, you were holding the baby and they puked all over you. You and Tommy were both amazed by how much vomit came from one tiny person. Like where did it all come from? So you cleaned the baby up and tried to hand them to Tommy so you could get cleaned up yourself. Tommy refused to take the baby. You were cross.



> _“Tommy it’s your baby too! Fuck! I’m not asking you to do anything just hold your child so I can get cleaned up.”_
> 
> _“I’ll call the nurse.”  
> _
> 
> _“Just take them, Tommy.”_

  * You had shoved the baby into his hands and stormed off. You had returned to Tommy in the exact same position, baby held out in front of him, eyes wide. He looked like he was holding a live grenade. And then suddenly it hit you. He had the same look after a nightmare or when he had been through a tunnel on the train. 


  * So you had taken the baby from his hands, holding them close to your body as you wrapped your free arm around Tommy’s waist. You’d held Tommy tightly until you felt him relax a little. 


  * Then you’d taken him to your bed, getting him to sit up while you and the baby sat next to him. Smiling as his face softened again as he stroked the babies cheek. You’d kissed him.



> _“What are you worried about Tommy?”_
> 
> _“I’m not worried.”_
> 
> _“Love, I’ve seen you less worried with a gun pressed to your temple.”_
> 
> _“What if I hurt them?”_

  * So you showed him how to hold the baby properly, on the bed so it didn’t matter if he dropped them. 


  * It didn’t take long for him to get comfortable and then he was always holding them, giving them kisses, taking them for walks, even eventually throwing them in the air and catching them. 




	18. Tommy's female best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you have any hc for Tommy having a female best friend?? Can be strictly platonic or not, up to you. I’m literally obsessed with all of your work. Read it constantly and more than once. Sorry if that’s weird.

\- It was destiny really that you and Tommy were best friends. Born 2 days apart, living next door to each other. You literally grew up together. 

\- You regularly slept together as infants, often playing until you just dropped wherever you were. Curled up with each other like puppies. 

\- You spent so much time together you came up with your own language. You were chattering away to each other for ages before either of you felt the need to talk to anyone else. 

\- On the first day of school, you walked in the gate hand-in-hand. Only to get into trouble for touching. 

\- Put into different classes you had cried and cried when they tried to split you up. You had to be physically separated, clinging desperately to each other. As soon as he had been released Tommy ran to you, bursting into the room and cuddling you. He had calmed you, promising everything would be okay and that you would see each other at recess and lunchtime. 

\- slowly you had made other friends, but you were still best friends. You still walked to and from school with each other

\- Your bedrooms were on the other side of the wall to each other. When you were ten you dug a small hole between the rooms so you could talk to each other at night. 

\- You’d stay up talking for hours, imagining things together

\- As you got older you both dated other people. But neither of you really developed any long-term relationships. 

\- You were still best friends knowing as much about the other as yourself.

\- Tommy left school before you. Going to work with his dad. You saw him less after that. Tommy trying to keep you away from both his father and their illegal activities. 

\- But you’d still talk through the wall at night. 

\- When the war came, he joined up and so did you. You had already been a nursing school so the decision to volunteer was an easy one. 

\- You wrote to each other whenever you had time. Sharing as much as you could with each other, things you would never share with the people back home. You were assigned to a mobile hospital and so moved around often. So it wasn’t unusual to not get letters for weeks, but then get all of them at once. Whenever you would receive the bundle of letters you would breathe a little easier knowing Tommy was still alive. 

\- After a long day in the hospital treating man after man affected by mustard gas you were emotionally and physically drained when you arrive back at your quarters. You were excited to see the bundle of letters on your bunk. It took only moments for your joy to turn to grief. They were your letters, all marked undeliverable. 

\- For weeks after you went through the motions, constantly trying to remind yourself that no-one from home had written to tell you Tommy had died. 

\- When you heard some soldiers talking about a tunnel collapse where everyone was buried alive. You could barely get the words out to ask if it was Tommy’s regiment. When they had said it was you had fainted. 

\- After that, you were transferred to a repatriation hospital in the South of England. Then back to France, moving between units often. You stopped getting mail from anyone. 

\- The war ended and the soldiers went home and so did you eventually, you volunteered to help with the evacuations of the wounded. Then volunteering in the repatriation hospitals. You knew for the men you worked with the war would never end, leaving parts of themselves in France, limbs, sight, minds or innocence. Everyone had lost something. 

\- You didn’t even consider returning to Small Heath, there was no reason to, your parents had died, and you were busy with your work. It made you feel needed and stopped you thinking of what the war had taken from you. 

\- As the war became a memory for some you found yourself missing your best friend more and more. Seeing Tommy in doorways, in stores, in hallways and on the street.

\- So when you thought you saw him outside the nurse quarters you ignored the smoking figure and carried on. You stopped short when the imaginary man spoke. 

_“Been so long you’ve forgotten what your best friend looks like ‘ey or are ya just too good for a Brummy boy now you live in London.” He says looking up at you.  
_

_One look in his eyes and you knew this was no figment of your imagination. It was Tommy, your Tommy. “But, you,” you gasp, grabbing at the wall as your knees give up on you._

_Tommy was beside you in an instant holding you tightly and you were five years old again, back in Small Heath at school bawling because they tried to take your best friend away. “Shush, shush it’s okay. What’s the matter, love?”_

_“I thought you died, all the letters and they said the tunnel collapsed and” you can no longer talk sobbing.  
_

_“I’m not that easy to kill, you should know that.” Tommy jokes as if you had seen him yesterday. “Plus who would keep an eye on you if I was gone?”  
_

_You shower him with kisses all over his face. Tommy laughs. Once you finish your frenzy, Tommy takes your face in his hands, kissing you as you’ve never kissed before. And suddenly everything is right with the world._


	19. Tommy's reaction to reader bringing home a puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hi! hope this isn't a super strange request, could you do headcanons for Tommy reacting to you coming home with a puppy!!!

\- NO!

\- I said NO!

\- No animals in the house!

\- What do you want a dog for? We have fucking horses.

\- I don’t care that Alfie fucking Solomons has one.

\- Don’t give me that look.

\- Fine! But it had better stay out of my way.

\- Day one - has stern words with the dog about what kind of behaviour is expected and that it’s only there because you love the damn thing. 

\- Day two - “Y/N your dog has peed on my rug!”

\- Day three - slight grin when puppy tries to chew on his shoe.

\- Day four - puppy actually chews shoe “I will fucking shoot him.”

\- Day seven - secret scratch when no one is around. 

\- Day ten - puppy asleep under Tommy’s desk.

\- Day eleven - Tommy takes the dog to the stables and introduces it to the horses and explains that he needs to be careful of their hooves. 

\- Day fourteen - you catch him in the yard throwing sticks for the dog

\- Day twenty - you wake up to puppy kisses because Tommy has got up early to take the dog for a walk and now they are both in bed with you.


	20. NSFW - Alfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: NSFW Alfie HCs if you can please ❤️❤️❤️

\- The man is big and loud and full of passion and that carries over into the bedroom too. 

\- Alfie is a big, strong man and he loves that you love that. So he will just pick you up and carry you off to wherever he wants you to be, just to show-off. If you’re in the middle of something else it’s not really a concern. That his hip/back will make him pay, is a problem for later. 

\- But he doesn’t like to dominate. In fact, he’s really not into any kind or dom/sub play at all. He likes fucking as equals.

\- He loves getting scratches on his back, love bites on his body, seeing both as signs that your passion has overflowed. He loves giving love-bites too but is always careful to make sure they can’t be seen by anyone but himself, it’s important to him what others think of you. And you’re not his whore. 

\- Fuck he loves fucking on his desk at work. Closely followed by you straddling him in his chair at work. You screaming your lungs out, calling his name so the whole factory can hear. Even better. (Poor Ollie)

\- Alfie loves jewels and jewellery. So not only will you have the most stunning pieces if you happen to be with him. He also likes you to get around the house with nothing but your jewels on. The sight of a string of pearls hanging between your naked breasts - Biblical mate!

\- He doesn’t really have a ‘type’ as much as he’s attracted to personality. It doesn’t matter how pretty someone is if she’s dumb. He likes to talk you know and is interested in what you have to say. Someone smart and sassy - yes, please. 

\- His PDA’s tend to be fairly reserved. He’ll hold your hand, put his hand on the small of your back, wrap his arm around your waist or shoulders or chastely give you a kiss on the cheek. But it’s important to him that people see him respecting you so they know that’s what’s expected. 

\- He loves other men looking at you and he’s not particularly jealous. He knows you’re his. But if someone touches you or doesn’t back off when you tell them to they will need to learn some fucking manners - with or without teeth. 

\- Alfie loves to go down on a woman. Just fucking loves it. And he’s really, really good at it. He loves the taste of a woman on his lips. 

\- He uses his beard as a weapon, using it to tease your skin until you’re squirming. 

\- His favourite position in bed is you on top. He loves watching your body, beads of sweat forming on your brow, head falling back, blush spreading across your chest, boobs bouncing as he watches himself disappear in you. Fuck me.


	21. Alfie being jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alfie being jealous headcanons pleaaaaase!

  * Alfie has a very low opinion of men in general. Basically, they’re pigs, aren’t they? It’s a constant wonder to him that all the women don’t just run off with each other. So he expects that you’re going to have men come onto you, cause he’s got good taste, right. Really can’t blame 'em, he thinks.


  * So he applies the law of the jungle to his approach to dealing with it. First off he marks his territory. His hand on yours, or an arm around your waist or shoulders or a quick kiss on the top of your head, forehead or cheek. A bit of fancy jewellery doesn’t go astray either.  Just to give the fuckers fair warning.


  * -But some cunts are blind and some are stupid and will still have a go, won’t they? So Alfie will give them fair warning; posturing, standing tall, arms folded over his chest, the dead-eyed stare, vocalisations, including grunts, snorts, ridicule and speeches. May even resort to not so subtly showing he’s armed.  Just good old fashioned intimidation.


  * Inevitably though some young buck will think he’s ready to take Alfie on, or some old buck will try to relive his glory days. Try their luck. A physical confrontation the only option. Some people learn their lessons too fucking late don’t they?


  * But his reactions when he thinks you may be looking elsewhere are very different indeed.


  * Total damn silence anyone? I mean not a freaking peep.


  * Just with glowering looks and occasional grunts.


  * So you know something is wrong pretty much immediately. But he’s not exactly going to admit he’s feeling a bit vulnerable, is he?


  * He feels vulnerable because while he expects other men to be interested in you. He still wonders why you chose him. So thinks you must be on the lookout for someone ‘better’ than he is.


  * It takes much pestering and cajoling to get him to admit that he’s in a foul mood. Even more for him to admit to why. But once he starts it’s like a dam has burst. The accusations and insinuations coming thick and fast, with everything blown out of all proportion.


  * What he doesn’t realise is that unlike him you don’t have a tough persona to maintain. So the little things you do the grease the wheels when socialising mean only as much as there is on the surface. He’s not friendly like you, see?


  * After an epic fight with slammed doors and hurtful words you realise, he sees the little acts of kindness that you give others as comparable the acts of love you show him. Little touches here and there, listening, smiling.


  * So after a long chat and about how you need to interact with the rest of the world, and can’t sit in a corner mute for the rest of your life, he agrees not to over-react. 


  * You make sure to reassure him. Showing little signs of physical affection when you’re out, whispering terms of endearment, perhaps catching him in a quiet corner and giving him a good snog.


  * He’s getting better. 



* * *

 


	22. What Alfie finds attractive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I really liked Tommy headcanon about what he would find attractive; could you do the same for Alfie?xxx

  * Alfie is not a fan of the current flapper fashions. He likes ladies with curves.


  * Particularly boobs and butt. Let’s just say he likes to knead.


  * Long hair, again not a fan of the current pixie cut trend


  * Alfie likes women, everything about them, their scent, their skin, the way they are all different and each requires a thorough exploration to get to know. 


  * Women are like jewels, each unique and with their own flaws but all desirable. 


  * He likes his women smart and sassy she needs to be able to hold her own in a conversation.


  * He loves a woman with passion. He loves to live life. He wants someone who embraces life like he does.


  * Passion leads to fighting and fucking so he’s all for it. Not that he’s ever violent with his women he just really likes makeup sex. Blood pumping voices harsh from yelling, sweaty. 


  * He’s dated a number of artists in the past; painters, sculptors, poets. There is more than one painting of him he would rather no-one sees. A number of them are in his safe. There are also some casts.


  * He likes someone who is independent. He doesn’t like to feel like someone is relying on him. So if they make their own money and have their own life he’s a happy man.




	23. Dating Alfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dating Alfie headcanon ? Xxx

  * Alfie talks a lot. You find it endearing. He loves making you laugh with his stories.


  * Alfie is very physical – he likes to be in contact with you as much as he can. But how that works varies. He’s not a stupid man he knows that his line of work puts yours at risk. So his PDA’s are limited and are mostly to warn off potential suitors or a demonstration of how he expects others to treat you – with the utmost respect. Around family and friends though he is much more touchy but keeps it very low-key. In private though, his hands, mouth, and other parts would be all over you.


  * He wants to know your friends and family and for you to know his. He thinks community is very important.


  * Alfie the great storyteller and loves going to the pictures. He also likes kissing and cuddling in the dark too. He is often conflicted.


  * He’s super soppy though. He brings you little trinkets all the time. Just random things. Particularly if he’s been away, or just feels that he hasn’t spent enough time with you recently. The object always comes with a long story which always boils down to the same thing. “I missed you. I was thinking of you.”


  * He’s one for big romantic gestures. A room full of flowers. Expensive jewellery.



 

  * But Alfie Does Not Dance. He’ll do anything else for you. But would rather get shot than dance, it’s less painful. Well maybe just here in the lounge, with the blinds drawn, just for one song.


  * Because of his chosen occupation, he would rather stay in. He worries too much about you when you’re out and he can’t control absolutely every aspect of what’s going on. While he’d never admit it, Grace being killed in Tommy’s arms shook him to the core.




	24. Alfie drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ooo I’d like hc with drunk Alfie as well!! Thanks in advance

\- Many people think Mr Solomons doesn’t drink for religious reasons. He’s happy to let them think that. 

\- But it always makes him laugh. ‘Cause maiming and killing aren’t exactly Kocher are they. 

\- He doesn’t drink in public because he doesn’t like to impair his ability to think quickly. 

\- He’s seen too many fuckers die as a result of impaired reflexes. 

\- In his game seconds count. 

\- Plus being able to baffle Tommy by sniffing at his gin and rubbing it on his hands is a fucking laugh innit. 

\- Then telling him the exact opposite of what other people have told him “American’s want it sweeter.” Fucking hilarious. 

\- He loves fucking with Tommy’s head. 

\- But he does drink. On occasions. When the mood takes him.

\- It is very unlikely that he will get drunk. It’s just not a good idea for that to happen. 

\- Sober he’s volatile, drunk he’s positively unstable. 

\- Like givin’ a live grenade to a juggler and pushing him out into the market.

\- Not a good idea for anyone involved.

\- Fucking no idea how many innocents get taken out as a result. 

\- So he stays sweet, stays sober and stays alive. 


	25. Husband and Father - Alfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about headcanons of Alfie being husband and dad?

**Husband**

  * He proposed when you were both in the bath together. You made him ask again when you were both clothed.


  * Of course, he asked your father’s permission first – not that he would have paid the least bit of mind if he had of said no.


  * He buys you a puppy as a wedding present. Jokes that it’s good training.


  * Your wedding was huge. You swear he invited everyone in London. Seating plans were particularly difficult – imagine sitting Aunt Ruth next to Aunt Hannah when they haven’t spoken for twenty years. No-one remembers why they don’t talk, but they’ve been feuding for so long it doesn’t matter. The list of perceived slights and insults is longer than your veil. Now give them both guns. Nightmare.


  * It was damn dusty in that hall too. Irritated his eyes it did. Just when you were walking down the aisle towards him. His heart nearly smashing through his ribs. The dust made his eyes all watery.


  * Calls you Mrs Solomons when you’re cross with him.


  * He still gets such a kick out of introducing you as his wife.


  * He loves the little moments in his day where he realises you are part of his life forever, waking up together, sharing the mirror to get ready, working together to make a meal, watching you read or knit in the evenings on the sofa.


  * Still spoils you rotten.


  * Foot rubs. The man is an absolute master at foot rubs. This is particularly useful when you’re pregnant.


  * He only wants you. So he doesn’t feel the need to go out with ‘the boys’ he’s perfectly happy at home with a nice meal and an ‘early’ night.


  * Helps out around the house when he can – you still got weak at the knees slight of him standing at the sink, sleeves rolled up with a tea towel over his shoulder.


  * Starts to think perhaps he should stop pushing his luck. Retire maybe.



**Father**

  * Alfie loves being a dad. To be fair though he was freaking terrified before it happened. 


  * He insisted on being in the room when his children were born. “I was there for the fun bit, so only right I should be here for you for this bit, right? I promised I’d always be there for you.”


  * He was overwhelmed seeing his children for the first time. May have cried a little.  


  * As soon as the baby is born he takes them and gives them to you. Wrapping his arm around the two of you.


  * Before the baby was born he didn’t think he could be more in love with you. He was wrong.


  * He’s fascinated with every detail of his baby – fingers, toes, etc.


  * Watching him trying to work the vice-like fingers of his three-month-old daughter out of his beard is hilarious. “Now, now sweetie ya don’t want to be doing that. That hurts da.”


  * All the children snuggle into his beard like it’s a nest.


  * He loves watching his children sleep.


  * You call each other papa bear and mumma bear. Only in the house mind. 


  * You often catch him chatting to the baby, telling them about something he thinks they need to know about. Like communism or migrating salmon, or the inciting events of the Napoleonic wars.  


  * He does a lot of heavy lifting with the children. Washing, folding, dirty nappies. He even gets up during the night “Had a lot less sleep due to dumb shit and this is the most important shit he’s ever done.”


  * All the kids have a dog, each


  * He tells the best bedtime stories. Voices, actions, you name it. It often has the opposite effect to what you were hoping for, with the kids more hyped up after story time than before.


  * As the children get older he does find the rules difficult to enforce.


  * You have to have a chat to him that rules aren’t just to be obeyed, they are there for a reason. To keep the kids safe or help them learn or make life easier. So he does need to discipline the kids.


  * Finally, he admits he only ever enforced rules with yelling and violence. He’s terrified of losing his temper. He would rather die than hurt one of his children. So you work on it together.


  * The first time you hear him ask your eldest if they thought they were making “good choices”, you have to run to the bathroom so he doesn’t hear you laugh.


  * He is very vigilant about keeping you all safe. He remembers the speech he gave Tommy. It was the truth.


  * Starts thinking that retirement is not such a bad idea. Margate maybe.



* * *

 


	26. Alfie pregnancy head-canon's

  * When Alfie first finds out your pregnant he’s elated. Until later that night, after you’re asleep and he’s watching you, thinking how delicate and fragile you are. About how easily a life can just be wiped out. So he can’t sleep his head full of thoughts of all the things that could possibly go wrong, to you, the baby, or both of you. He spends a few nervous nights pacing the house. Until you have a chat with him about his worries and tell him you’re scared too, and excited and happy and glad that you will be tackling all this together.


  * He is overly protective of you, not letting you lift a thing – including your handbag. Insisting you need ‘rest’ and to ‘put your feet up.’ It nearly drives you insane.


  * But he’s an absolute sweetheart when it comes to your morning sickness. Bringing you cool cloths or a bucket when you can’t make it to the bathroom. Sitting with you while you’re sick. He enlists all the Grandma’s in his synagogue to tell him their various remedies. You come home one day to find the kitchen overflowing with old women and food because Alfie wants to make everything himself. You can’t help but chuckle when things get a bit heated between the women about the best way to make chicken noodle soup. That night, in bed, he admits he hadn’t realised how seriously they would all take it and there were a few moments where he would have rather been on the wrong end of a gun.


  * He worries about having sex with you, worried about hurting the baby. But of course, he doesn’t tell you, so you go a week without anything, with him becoming more and more agitated until you ask him straight out if he’s not attracted to you anymore. “Fuck love, I want you more than ever. But we don’t wanna hurt the babe do we?” You can’t help but laugh at him, asking how he planned on lasting nine months. He mutters something about long showers. You reassure him it will be fine. That night is probably the best sex you’ve ever had.


  * Alfie comes to everything with you, every doctor’s appointment, every scan, test and all the birthing classes. He has a lot of questions for the midwife, you secretly slip her an extra fifty pounds for her patience. Thankfully she thinks it’s lovely he’s taking such an interest.


  * As you begin to show Alfie becomes more and more touchy of your stomach. He kisses you and your tummy before he leaves and when he gets home. The first time he feels the baby kick he wells up, before immediately worrying that it hurts you. “Be careful of Mummy, now baby.”


  * He talks to the baby all the time. “So baby, ‘cause of how you’re lying yeah. You’re causing mummy’s feet to swell right. So I’m gonna rub ‘em for a bit and help ‘em feel better yeah. Don’t worry it’s not your fault there ain’t a lot of room in there is there?” A running commentary on your lives, reading the paper, his thoughts on various topics. You think it’s adorable that he also starts speaking to the baby in the multitude of languages he speaks.


  * Picking names is a problem you hadn’t expected.



> You: Robert?  
> Alfie: Nah, in the army with fella called Robert once, fucking cunt he was.  
> You: James?  
> Alfie: No, shot a bloke called James once, in the face  
> You: Thomas?  
> Alfie: Won’t be naming one of my children after a fucking Shelby  
> You: Noah?  
> Alfie: Fuck no! Tried to screw me on a rum deal had to readjust his attitude.  
> You: *sigh* Ollie?  
> Alfie: No! Fuck, can’t give the boy a big head.  
> You: *muttering* Please God let it be a girl.

  * As you get closer to your due date he becomes more and more anxious about leaving you alone. For the last two weeks, he practically sets up a permanent office in the lounge room. Of course, it’s one of the few times he’s out that you go into labour. Thankfully it’s Ollie to answers the phone and you explain that it’s still early on. So Ollie brings Alfie home, Ollie drives, poor lad nearly gets shot three times on the way home for driving too fast, too slow or too legally. The midwife is there when he gets home.


  * Alfie stays for the whole thing. He has no intention of waiting outside. He holds your hand during contractions, marvelling at your strength between them. He had never realised how difficult birthing is. He will never underestimate a woman with children again. He finds that he manages to be even more in love with you as you sweat and swear your way through the delivery.


  * When he first sees his baby he thinks his heart will actually explode. More love than he’s ever known fills his heart, for the baby, for you, for his family.


  * He cuts the cord and holds you while the baby feeds. Spending the whole time telling you how beautiful your child is. Perfect fingers, perfect toes etc. That night he keeps waking up and watching you both.




	27. New Father - Alfie

  * Alfie loves being a dad – loves it


  * So after being present for the birth he spends ages just sitting with you and the baby. Holding the baby while you sleep. Completely in awe of how perfect they are. He knows in his heart he would literally die for either of you.


  * He loves being involved. He gets up when the baby needs a feed and brings them into you, so you don’t have to get out in the cold. He does the nappy changes. Does the laundry. Cooks. Anything he can do to make your life easier he’s on it.


  * He’s completely given up on any pretence of being ‘tough’ or ‘hard’ in the house.


  * He introduces the baby to the dogs. Telling them all they were going to be best friends. Letting the dogs sniff the baby and get to know them. The dogs sleep around the baby’s crib and will growl at anyone other than you or Alfie if they come too close. One day after a particularly rough night you come home from the grocery shopping and find Alfie asleep stretched out on the floor. Baby on his chest, with a steadying hand on their back, with the dogs all snuggled up around him.


  * He can’t believe he helped make something so perfect.


  * He spends hours caressing the baby, he gives them little massages. He loves holding the baby against his bare chest, feeling the skin to skin contact. You love it too, thinking your husband has never looked more attractive. You love how the baby squirms up his chest and snuggles in his beard. He takes the baby in the bath with him. The baby much prefers bath time on daddy’s chest than in the baby bath. Alfie thinks it’s hilarious the first time the baby poops on him.


  * He's such a proud daddy too. Pushing the pram down the street and telling everyone who stops how perfect his child is. He doesn’t like people touching though. It makes him very uncomfortable. The first time, you literally had to grab his hand when you saw it slip into the pocket with his gun, hissing for him to ‘drop it’.  


  * You do notice he’s become far more protective of both of you. Whenever he’s not home there is someone in the street watching the house. Someone out the back too. Alfie wanted someone in the house but that was where you put your foot down.


  * He’s amazingly patient with the baby. Holding them for hours when they cry, walking around the house, talking to them about ‘stuff’, more than once you catch him singing songs from his own childhood.


  * He walks around with the baby in its papoose on his chest or hanging over his arm. That one worries you at first, the baby’s head in Alfie’s palm, body along his forearm, arms and legs hanging loosely but the baby seems to love it.


  * You try not to take it personally when he can seemingly settle the baby in minutes. Especially when you’ve been home with a screaming baby all day and he walks in, picks up the baby and it stops crying for the first time in seven hours. Alfie wisely doesn’t gloat.


  * He makes sure to take extra special care of you too. Snuggling with you and telling you how well you’re doing as a mum and how lucky the baby is to have you as their mum. He organises to take you out just to remind you how much he loves you.


  * You call each other mama bear and papa bear. It starts as a joke. It sticks. To Ollie’s credit, he doesn’t even bat an eyelid when he overhears Alfie refer to himself as papa bear one day when you’re visiting him in the office. Ollie thinking to himself how bear-like Alfie can be and that image alone kept the smile from his face




	28. NSFW- John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: NSFW with John maybe? X

\- He is an outrageous flirt. He flirts with everyone, all the time. It would probably be the main source of tension between you. When you confront him about it he would respond with something like “Does it matter where I get my appetite  as long as I eat at home?” 

\- He loves PDA. Holding hands, kissing, light groping all of it. He likes the reassurance that you do like him and are willing to acknowledge your relationship in public. His brothers are always telling him to knock it off when you all go out. 

\- John believes that you never need a chair because his lap is where you should be sitting. Like he would prefer you sit on his lap during dinner no matter how awkward that makes the actual process of eating. 

\- John is an absolute boob man. He just loves them, how soft they are, how they change when you get turned on. 

\- He doesn’t mind a bit of rough play, but even in play can’t bring himself to hurt you. But you hurting him, making him submit that he can handle. 

\- He’ll try anything once. He loves acting out fantasies and role-playing. He particularly loves Cops and Peaky’s. Being strip searched is a definite highlight. 

\- Being with John means having lots of sex. He’s nearly constantly up for it. You do find it slightly amusing that just one little touch, or whispered invitation from you will have him pushing you up against the nearest wall and driving his tongue down your throat. 

\- John’s fav position is up against a wall, hard and fast. He just loves the immediacy of it, knowing you can’t keep your hands off each other long enough to find another surface. Which is a bit of a problem because walls are everywhere and he’s easily distracted.

\- He quite likes doing it in public. The risk of getting caught just increasing his excitement. 

\- He loves giving and receiving oral. He loves the slightly naughty nature of it. He loves eye contact during it. You on your knees, his cock in your mouth as you look up at him is just…. wow!

\- he doesn’t talk much during sex. But loves listening to you, little cries and moans, saying his name, telling him when you’re going to cum, all just feed his desire. 

\- He’s a total screamer though. The whole house knows when he’s cumming. He jokes it’s the only time he talks to God. 


	29. Baths with John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: baths with John headcanons? I love your writing btw!!

\- John loves a bath. It’s one of his favourite ways to relax. With a cigar and a whiskey he thinks it’s fantastic. When you join him it’s heaven. 

\- Obviously, with the hoard of children you don’t get much time to bathe together but as soon as the opportunity arises John is in the bathroom running the taps.

\- When you first got together John would always be sitting with his back against the side of the tub, with you between his legs lying back on him. He would wash you slowly. So different to his usual frenetic love-making, the bath is the place for slow, warm, languid movements. 

\- He starts off washing your back, massaging you to remove any tension, before washing your hair then washing your front, starting with your stomach, then your breasts and finally between your legs. He loves making you come so hard you get water all over the floor. 

\- It takes a while for you to convince him to change positions. But one day after a long week full of late nights and a fight at the Garrison you put him in the bath. Slipping in behind him you massage his back, arms and chest. Then wash his hair. He slowly begins to relax against you. His head rests back on your shoulder as you bring him off with your hand.

\- Normally after a bath, John likes to carry activities over to the bedroom. But this time he crawls into bed and promptly falls asleep. He makes up for it in the morning though. 

\- You take it in turns after that of being ‘front’ or ‘back’, both enjoying both caring and being cared for. 

\- Unless you’re pregnant. It just doesn’t work when your belly is that big. You’re too big for John to sit in front of you and the angle you have to be on when he’s behind you is just too uncomfortable. So you sit at opposite ends. John rubs your feet and calves.

\- When the baby is first born he likes taking the baby in the bath with him or with both of you. Obviously, that’s a different kind of bathtime, filled with gentle caresses and soft declarations of love. 


	30. John reacting to his daughter dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Let’s pretend series four never happened and John lived long enough to see it... what are your head-canons for what John would be like when his daughter starts stepping out with a boy for the first time? xx

\- So when she was young he teased her about all the boys. Thinking it was hilarious to embarrass her when she would have friends over or he would pick her up from school

\- She always has lots of guys who are her friend so John doesn’t realise straight away that his little girl is growing up.

\- So it’s a huge fucking shock the first time she flounces out the door in a dress to go to the pictures. With a boy!!

\- Esme simply rolls her eyes when he asks her what’s going on. Like she nearly sprains them. 

\- So John decides he needs to ‘have a word’ with the young man in question. 

\- So he ambushes them when they come home. 

\- He tries to be tough and makes awkward comments about ‘being gentlemanly’ and vague threats. 

\- His daughter wants to DIE!

\- Esme comes and saves them all. 

\- John is very disconcerted that Esme is not more concerned. 

\- She asks him what he was like at that age. 

\- He groans that’s “Exactly my point!”


	31. John's kids at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what do you think school/education was like for John's kiddos?

So first of all, let’s just establish that John’s kids would be smart - like their dad and uncles/aunty. Esme isn’t dumb either so those kids have the support at home. But, they probably don’t love sitting in a classroom or doing lessons they would much rather be running around outside, playing games, feeding horses shooting bb guns, going fishing. You know pretty much anything that isn’t inside doing reading and writing.

* * *

 

Now, if we are in the happy land I live in where John and Alfie are alive we have to expect John’s kids would go to school in Birmingham, even to the school their dad went to in Small Heath. This would include the following:

  * The teachers being terrified of disciplining them so they basically run the school


  * Except for that one teacher who had been at the school forever. Taught Arthur, Tommy, John, Ada and Finn. 


  * He hated John mostly because he was the “could do better if they applied themselves” kid.  


  * So he just jumps on John’s children for every little infraction, at least one of John’s children has Saturday detention every week. 


  * Then one day John comes to see him


  * He has to admit that he was a little worried when John called out to him across the schoolyard saying they needed to ‘talk’


  * But it doesn’t go how he expected. 


  * First John apologised for being such as shit at school - acknowledging that he really could have done better if he tried.


  * Then he thanked him for trying to keep the kids in line and make sure they actually got an education


  * ‘cause it worries him that Finn didn’t learn to read or write properly or that he doesn’t know his numbers. 


  * Even gangsters need to read the fine print, don’t they? 


  * Plus John isn’t sure that he wants his kids in the family business he wants them to have options. 


  * During the holidays and on weekends they go camping


  * Esme teaches them about foraging, John takes them hunting, and they learn about their Romani heritage



IN THE BLEAK MIDWINTER or Canon (John is dead)

  * Well Esme pulls all the kids out of school


  * They go travelling


  * Anytime they settle anywhere for any length of time the kids go to school, just not in Birmingham. 


  * So they are kind of ‘normal’ and the Shelby name isn’t such a blessing/curse.


  * But when they are not staying anywhere Esme teaches them herself. 


  * She incorporates all sorts of different things into their lessons, including bush and survival craft and Romani traditions and language.
  * So maths involves going to the markets to buy feed and the kids working out who would give them the best deal, how much they need (pounds of feed per day x number of horses x how many days they needed it to last for) and what change they should get. 


  * Lots of arts and crafts


  * The kids write down the stories, recipes and lore of the older people in the group. So they have practice writing and translating too. 


  * Esme knows that having a documented history is important for her people to stop their culture dying out. 


  * The kids much prefer “mum” school to “real” school




	32. Drunk Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hi! I don’t know if your requests are open (couldn’t find a post or something) but if they are could you please do drunk Finn headcanons? thanks 🌸

*Well he’s been drinking from a young age - wanted to be like his brothers

*At a party one night he stole a glass of whiskey from next to someone’s chair. He and his best mate had taken the glass out the back, hiding in the alley. He took a big mouthful like he had seen Arthur take. His throat burnt and his eyes watered and he spat most of it out. 

*Unfortunately he also stole some cigarettes.  He thought he was going to die. The next morning he was sure he was going to die. 

*He really doesn’t like whiskey. At all. But he really doesn’t have an option. His brothers would give him shit for drinking anything else. Perhaps he could get away with gin, but only since Tommy started making it down Charlie’s yard. Before that clear spirits were only for women. 

* So he doesn’t often get drunk. That boy can nurse a drink for hours. See because no one really pays attention no one really notices his only had one drink all night.

* Unlike all of his brothers he is a happy, happy drunk. Not at all aggressive or angry. 

*His stages of drunk are:  
\- Smiley   
\- Giggley  
- “OMG that’s so fucking funny”  
- “No. Stop. I can’t breathe.”  
\- “You’re my best friend” - to his actual best friends  
- “You’re my favourite brother.” to his actual brothers - all of them even Ada once  
- “I love you so much.” - to anyone within hugging distance.  
\- Asleep under the table. 

* Usually, if he’s out with his SO he likes to keep his PDA lowkey. His brothers just give him too much shit. But when he’s had a few he lets his guard down. Becoming very handsy

* He also makes up very, very bad poems about how much he loves you, how beautiful you are, what a gift to the human race you are, etc. etc. etc. 

* Sloppy, sloppy kisses and then asleep with his head in your lap. 


	33. What Michael looks for in a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Michael Gray headcanons for his type/what he looks for in a girl please!

\- Michael Gray is impressed with his cousin’s conquests

\- He likes how being associated with the Blinders makes it easy to pull girls but it makes him insecure about the girl’s like him or just want to be with a Blinder.

\- he wants people to think he’s just in it for the sex and he doesn’t care for any of them

\- The girls he dates and takes out are all gorgeous and totally put together. He likes pretty things after all. 

\- All his girlfriends would be spoilt with beautiful clothing and jewellery 

\- He’d pick the outfits they wore when they went out

\- They’d totally co-ordinate

\- He thought Grace was beautiful. 

\- He still feels ashamed at leaving Charlotte to go through with the abortion on her own

\- But deep down he really wants a nice girl. Someone sweet and a little bit innocent. Someone like the girls in the town where he grew up. 

\- In fact, there’s a girl he still thinks about. 

\- She’s beautiful, he compares all girls to her. None are as beautiful. 

\- She’s also the kindest, sweetest person he’s ever met

\- They used to hang out before he left. 

\- Sometimes he thinks about going back and sweeping her off her feet. Driving her away in one of the fancy cars and buying her every beautiful dress she could ever want.

\- But he’s scared that bringing her to his world would ruin her. 

\- So he’s promised himself he’ll leave her alone


	34. NSFW - Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi I just wanted to say I love your Peaky Blinders works they're amazing!!! If they're still going can I request Michael Gray headcanons about what he'd be like in a relationship??? Plz and thanks xx

  * You will get the best of everything dating Michael, fancy restaurants, clothes, jewellery and negligee. Particularly negligee.


  * But no-one in Birmingham will know you’re dating or even that you know each other. He does NOT want his cousins to know. Or his mother.


  * He’s aware that dating him comes with some danger to you, not as much as if you were dating Tommy perhaps, but he’s still part of Shelby Company and so you’re at risk.


  * And he gets off on the fact that he has something Tommy doesn’t know about.


  * When you met, you weren’t terribly experienced. Michael is proud he gave you his first orgasm.


  * He’s even prouder that he’s taken you from a shy, nice girl to complete minx.


  * Michael likes Dom/Sub play – he is the Dom. You call him Sir.


  * Silk ties are perfect to tie you up. It’s part of the reason he has so many.


  * He’ll see you on the street and ignore you. He’ll look straight ahead as he flicks his tongue over his lips, allowing smoke to rise from his mouth before drawing it back in through his nose. He knows what it does to you.


  * He’ll ring you later and want a detailed description of what that did to you. He likes to listen to you as you pleasure yourself.


  * He likes to go to nice hotels for sex. The lush surroundings and anonymity driving him wild. 


  * Sometimes you play at not knowing each other and he will pick you up in the bar. He’s not opposed to you pretending to be a prostitute either.


  * The first time you see him on the street and say “Good afternoon, Sir.” He doesn’t call you and he’s waiting for you when you finish work. He drives you out of town, you think you’re going to a hotel, you’re not. This is when Michael finds out that he loves sex outdoors.


  * There’s a lot more of that. 


  * He loves to take you from behind. While he’s fully dressed, only removing his jacket and tie. Your hands tied in front of you, bent over a table, lounge, desk or even bathtub.


  * He’s very affectionate in his after play. Holding you closely, running his fingers over anything that may still be hurting. Kissing you all over. Whispering sweet nothings in your ear. 


  * Usually, the morning after he prefers to engage in more vanilla acts, slow and gentle. He just needs to get his need to dominate out first.




	35. Michael Pregnancy head-canon's

> _“Michael I’m pregnant.”_
> 
> _“But we were careful.”_
> 
> _“Not careful enough.”_
> 
> _“Fuck.”_

  * So you were both surprised when you realised you were pregnant. You talked about an abortion. But as you talked about it you realised that you had both been thinking of having a family together. Just not quite yet. So you decide to keep it and get married.


  * You don’t tell the rest of the family until you start to obviously show. Not that you were the first in the family to get married because of a ‘surprise.’ Of course, Polly tells you she knows you’re pregnant. It does freak you out a little when your future mother in law gropes your breast before announcing you’re having a boy.


  * Michael spends a lot of time talking to his mum about the pregnancy. What to expect. What to do. How he can help you. Then he comes back and tells you all of it and then asks you what you want him to do. He’s really eager to help but he’s unsure so he’ll do whatever you want as long as you tell him. 


  * He talks to John a lot too. Despite the fact that John plays at being a bit of a lad, he’s a really proud and happy dad so he takes Michael under his wing a bit.


  * But his helpfulness and concern only go so far. You have a bit of a spat about him coming in the bathroom with you when you’re sick with morning sickness. “Fuck off Michael and let me fucking vomit in peace.” So he waits anxiously outside the bathroom, until you’re done and then fetches you water or whatever else you want.


  * He’s a total champ though at dealing with your cravings. If he can’t buy it he’ll make it. He did once stay up until 2 am just to make you the coconut cookies your mum used to make.


  * He’s pleasantly surprised that you still want to have sex. His kinks get dialled back though, he thinks the risks of hurting you or that baby are too high for most of his preferred activities. He loves how much fuller your boobs get as the pregnancy progresses. He does love it that you become more adventurous in the positions you try because of your pregnancy, you’d never done it ‘doggy style’ before you got pregnant.


  * When you first bring up the topic of names, you suggest naming the boy Michael Jnr. He suggests Henry instead.


  * As soon as you start to feel labour coming he’s on the phone to his mum and the midwife. When Polly arrives he’s in a bit of a state really so Pol sends him to The Garrison and sends Finn to fetch Isaiah, Arthur, Tommy and John to keep him company. The boys fill him with whiskey and cigars. So when he finally gets home he’s more than a little drunk.



> _“Henry, this is your daddy.” You tell him as Michael sits on the edge of the bed next to you._   
>  _“Hello Henry. You’re the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen and you have the most beautiful mother ever.” He responds, slurring just a little._

  * He settles back against the wall, arm around you and promptly falls asleep. You and Polly just roll your eyes at each other before Polly pulls him over to his side of the bed and tucks him in. Giving him a little kiss on the forehead as she does so. Polly stays the night to help you out.




End file.
